And the Father IsOuttakes!
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: Where was Hiei at Yusuke's party? What could have happened after the 'incident? How did Sensui return and how did he become friends with Yusuke and Kuwabara? These questions and more will be answered in here with the stories behind them!


**And the Father Is Outtakes!**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters or anything related to the show. That honor goes to it's creator. I am not making a profit off of using it here. This disclaimer goes for this chapter and every chapter after this one.

**Warnings For All Chapters:**Yaoi, Yuri, Language, Violence, A/U, OOC (_mild_), threesome, sexual situations, suggestive dialogue, lime, WAFF, and warnings go for this chapter and every other chapter. Anything else will be added to the list at the beginning of the chapter.

**Category: **Comedy/Romance

Hey everyone!

I know I haven't updated **And the Father Is... **and all of that but I figured until I finish writing the last three chapter *_yes there is three chapters left before it is done_*, I figured I would post this. I thought about all the scenes that either ended up not going as I originally planned or scenes that I thought about writing but didn't really add anything to the plot or had any point to putting into the story.

So here is where I will post them! There was a lot that I couldn't put in or my muses just took me a completely different path then I had planned to go. Such as the shower scene...it went sorta the way I wanted but not really. It was going to be a lot different...*_sweat drops_* my muses didn't like what I had originally planned that but hey, they have no say in this *_sticks tongue out at muses_*

Anyway I will list what those ideas are in this first chapter. Now some might be added later on as I have not a lot of time to post this. However, I hope you guys enjoy the list and then my first outtake. Keep in mind, it may be numbered but they might not be posted in this exact order.

**Where Is Hiei?**

**Summary:** _Where did Kurama find Hiei and what was he doing when Kurama found him._

**Very Bad Hiei**

**Summary: **_The day Hiei was watching Kuwabara and subcomed to his urges_

**What Could Have Been…**

**Summary: **_An alternate version of after the shower scene with Kuwabara and Yusuke._

**Eikichi to the Rescue!**

**Summary: **_The entire scene of how Yusuke lost Hiei and Kurama and poor Hiei's allergies._

**Old Rivals As New Friends**

**Summary: **_How did Sensui come back and how did Yusuke and Kuwabara found out and how they became friends?!_

**A Kuwabara Loves Yukina**

**Summary: **_What was Shizuru's real reason for wanting Yukina to stay with her?_

Oh, if anyone wants to know anything else, ask in a review. I'm sure I missed some or there was something I didn't think you guys wanted to know but are interested in finding out. I had an outline for this on my lap top and in my head so nothing would be too difficult for me to write out and post. So feel free to ask.

So with that, I hope you enjoy these cut scenes ^^.

Enjoy!

**Chapter One: **

**What Could Have Happened…**

**Warnings for this chapter: **_Language, Alternate Universe, Lime (meaning mild loving making but nothing too horrible), OOC (maybe), and WAFF (warm and fluffy feeling)._

Kuwabara carried Yusuke into his room; Eikichi followed behind him looking up as if she was worried. Kuwabara headed to his bathroom and set Yusuke on his feet. Yusuke still had his arms wrapped around Kuwabara's neck. Kuwabara gently took Yusuke's hands into his and removed them from his neck. Yusuke looked up at his friend as Kuwabara stood up and let go of Yusuke's hands.

Yusuke looked like a sad wet dog. Kuwabara's heart ached at the look. He didn't ever want to see his best friend have that look in his eyes ever again. Yusuke seemed a bit with drawn and had the look as if he was worried Kuwabara would attack him just like Chuu did.

Kuwabara sighed before turning his head to the side. It wasn't like he minded his friend standing there naked. He had seen Yusuke naked a few times during gym class. Yusuke didn't care for modesty and would sometimes walk around proudly after taking a shower. Kuwabara was a bit 'shy' around other people and didn't like people to see him naked. However, wearing boxers; in Kuwabara's mind, wasn't considered being '_naked'_.

"Take a shower in here. You'll be safer and you can relax." Kuwabara said still looking away from his best friend.

Yusuke slowly nodded and felt more relaxed. Kuwabara not looking at him made Yusuke know that Kuwabara wouldn't attack him. He sighed and realized that Kuwabara had that whole 'honor' thing going for him and wouldn't have hurt him even if Yusuke was standing there in a cat outfit. That thought made Yusuke have a small smile on his lips.

Yusuke looked up at Kuwabara and couldn't help but feel as if he should thank him for saving his ass; literally and figuratively speaking. He took a step forward and outstretched his hand towards Kuwabara's face.

Kuwabara jumped at the feeling of Yusuke's cool, wet hand on his cheek. Yusuke turned Kuwabara' head to look at him. Yusuke stared into Kuwabara's eyes. Yusuke's eyes were filled with gratitude and love. It made Kuwabara smile. He leaned into Yusuke's hand while moving his hand to rest over it.

"Thank you." Yusuke said.

"Anytime Yusuke…" Kuwabara said.

The two continued to stare into each other's eyes. Kuwabara was about to pull back and let Yusuke take a shower, when Yusuke boldly took another step closer to Kuwabara. He moved his hand from Kuwabara's cheek to behind his neck, while his other hand wrapped around his neck as well. Kuwabara was able to blink at Yusuke before finding himself pulled down into Yusuke's lips.

Kuwabara's eyes widened as Yusuke kissed Kuwabara with a passion that made Kuwabara feel weak in the knees. He rested his hands on Yusuke's shoulders. Yusuke wrapped his arms around Kuwabara's waist and pulled himself closer to the bigger man.

The two closed their eyes as they kissed passionately and held each other in a tight embrace. After a few moments, the two pulled back and rested their foreheads together. They looked into each others eyes as they found themselves out of breath. Yusuke felt his member twitch as he felt Kuwabara's half naked body close to his fully naked body.

Kuwabara's face flushed as he could feel Yusuke's member rubbing against his inner thigh. What made it worse was his own member was beginning to twitch. Kuwabara's eyes widened and he pulled back. Yusuke had just been molested and here they were making out. Sure, Yusuke had started it, however, Kuwabara thought it was because Yusuke wanted comfort.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked, thinking he had done something wrong.

"We shouldn't do this…" Kuwabara started. "I mean you were just molested. How am I different from Chuu by kissing you."

Kuwabara began to pull away when he found Yusuke's tight grip around his waist while his chin was held firmly yet gently in Yusuke's other hand. Yusuke held Kuwabara's head so his eyes could look into his own.

"You are NOTHING like that pervert. You didn't do anything wrong. I mean, hell I was the one who kissed you. So never, think anything bad about yourself. You're a great guy, kind, self-less, and the best damn kisser I've ever had." Yusuke said with a smile.

Kuwabara snorted however, had a blush on his cheeks.

"Come on, I doubt that."

Yusuke, still holding Kuwabara's chin; pulled his head towards his lips and kissed him deeply. He licked Kuwabara's lips; who opened up to let Yusuke's tongue explore his mouth. Kuwabara moaned into the kiss and sucked on Yusuke's tongue; earning a moan from Yusuke's own mouth.

Kuwabara couldn't help himself but loose himself into Yusuke's arms and the warmth of Yusuke's body pressing against his own heated body. The two continued to kiss passionately, Kuwabara not even realizing Yusuke was guiding them both to the bed. However, Kuwabara found out too late; finding himself falling backwards onto the bed.

His eyes snapped opened; as they had closed while Yusuke had took control of the kiss. Kuwabara pushed Yusuke off him, gently and stared up into Yusuke's eyes.

Yusuke looked down at his best friend with slightly glazed over eyes, which were filled with confusion. Kuwabara looked back into those eyes with seriousness and guilt.

"Kuwa…?" Yusuke started but was silenced with Kuwabara putting his finger to Yusuke's lips.

"Don't. You aren't ready for anything more. I know I'm not, but you are not ready after what 'happened'." Kuwabara said.

His words were proven by how Yusuke shuttered even without Kuwabara having to say what 'happened'. Yusuke had a pleading look as he looked down at his best friend. The person who had came to his rescue and had made him feel safe. How he wanted to show how much he loved his best friend as more than that. How he wanted to repay Kuwabara with his love. However, Kuwabara sat up and made Yusuke sit next to him on the bed.

"Urameshi, you're just feeling vulnerable and don't try to deny it! You'll regret it later if we do **DO **something. I know I would for putting you in that kinda situation. So…" Kuwabara said looking deep into Yusuke's eyes.

Yusuke looked back and began to feel the events that had happened hit him; and hard. He didn't know what came over him but all he knew was he couldn't control the tears that fell from his eyes. Kuwabara blinked at Yusuke before finding the young demon lord wrap his arms around Kuwabara and cry into his chest. After the shock wore off Kuwabara wrapped his arms around Yusuke's waist.

Kuwabara understood how Yusuke felt. He would never tell his best friend but while he was captured with Sensui he too had experienced something like that; almost. He shuttered at the event that happened. He thanked whatever god that was watching over him that Gourmet or rather Ani Toguro wasn't able to do anything that would 'defile' him; thanks to Sensui. That was one of the reasons he respected the former Underworld detective.

After everything settled down, though; that was when Kuwabara had the events settled for him and he had broke down and cried. He didn't tell anyone about that, not even his own sister. No one knew anything really that happened while Sensui had him as a prisoner and he was going to keep it that way until even after his death.

Kuwabara pulled the sobbing man into his lap and stroked his back in a comforting way. Yusuke clung to Kuwabara's shirt as he let out all the emotions flood out of him. He didn't know where it came from. Scratch that. He **DID**. It was because of his guilt of getting Kuwabara pregnant. It was from feeling helpless as he couldn't do anything to help Kuwabara but just be by his side. There was no '_bad guy's ass' _he could kick to make everything better. And it certainly didn't help that Chuu tried to fuck him in the shower.

So in his mind, Yusuke felt that he could cry. He felt that he had a right to cry. However, once it was out of his system, he swore he wouldn't do it again, especially in front of Kuwabara; not ever again. Well, not while he was pregnant anyway.

After a few moments, which felt like hours; Yusuke's tears stopped and he let out a sigh. Kuwabara continued to hold his best friend close in his arms and stroked his back while his other hand was in his hair combing it and softly massaging it. Yusuke seemed to be purring by the menstruations. Kuwabara chuckled but didn't say anything. He didn't want to ruin this tender moment. The two boys felt they could have stayed that way forever; however they knew they couldn't.

They needed to eat breakfast, first of all. And they had a group of demons waiting for them so they could figure out how to deal with this situation for the next nine months. Finally, Yusuke pulled back from Kuwabara and wiped the tears away with his arm. Kuwabara smiled fondly down at Yusuke who looked up into those kind brown eyes of his best friend.

"Thanks Kuwabara." Yusuke said giving Kuwabara a small yet still charming smile.

Kuwabara gave Yusuke an honest to goodness smile. One that was rare and saved only for those that he loved. This happened to be one of those times he felt he could show it.

"Anytime Yusuke." Kuwabara said letting his arms lay loose around his waist.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stayed like that for a moment longer before both of their stomachs ruined the moment. The two boys were silent before they began to laugh, good and hard. After they had finished the two boys were on their feet and both felt like a heavy burden was lifted from their beings.

Yusuke stretched his arms over his head and cracked his neck.

"I guess we better go out there before they eat all of the food." Yusuke said.

"Yeah…Urameshi?"

"Yeah Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara looked at his best friend for a moment before shaking his head and giving his friend his famous goofy smiles.

"Never mind."

Yusuke smiled back before a devilish grin crossed his lips, making Kuwabara feel a bit uneasy.

"Last one to the kitchen is a rotten egg!" Yusuke yelled before bolting out of the room.

Kuwabara stood there for a moment in shock before laughing and running after his best friend.

"That's gonna be you Urameshi!"

"Yeah right!"

_**(End)**_

**Please Read and Review! Thank you! **


End file.
